


Muon mass, lipid membrane modeling, and other Damask family dinner table conversation topics

by handschuhmaus



Series: Applied Passions [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Biophysics, Crack Treated Seriously, Family Fluff, Implications of polygamy, Midichloreans are the power house of the Force, Physics, Science Family, Social Networking, The IGBC, Women doing science, high energy particle theorist, my unintentional tradition of female Sith relatives and Estonian pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Darth Plagueis came by the enthusiasm for biology quite naturally; it was not an overbearing mother wanting only for her precious son to be a star in something she was disinterested in, nor one attempting to give him a future in the sciences, but an obvious interest growing from her work that surrounded him.Now, why Caar Damask, ambitious banker, thought surrounding himself with scientists and their children was advisable when he onlywantedan heir to take his place in the IGBC, I don't know.





	Muon mass, lipid membrane modeling, and other Damask family dinner table conversation topics

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I came up with the idea: "but what if all/both of Caar's wives were physicists?!"
> 
> ...we're probably gonna get around to smol Palpatine at some point here...

Uncharacteristically, Caar Damask, as a young Muun, latched onto the descriptor "high-energy" in a social profile, and determined he should like to marry the woman in question. But Siina Galeu's profile did not contain the phrase in a ploy to convince potential mates or employers of her energetic disposition. Rather, it was a vital description of her research field, while Caar had failed a basic chemistry class and never used math that didn't apply to money (having the private conviction that much of the rest was rather silly, despite evidence to the contrary). He understood practically none of what she said she did, and for her part, Siina made concerted effort to remain in blissful ignorance regarding his IGBC.

All the same, he got his wish; they were married and she gave him three children while continuing her work as a theoretician. He was rather bored of the life he had by the time their third child, a second son, entered school. Also, his primary opportunity for advancement lay away from the life they had on Muunilist.

He met Tema Leiber when he accompanied his wife to a conference in hopes of finding networking opportunities. She was slightly younger and to his eye prettier than his present wife, yet no more comprehensible. Leiber was more of an experimentalist, of sorts, and mostly studied things which were actually visible with lenses. Yet by now he knew how to flatter scientists, and there seemed to be a spark between them.

He didn't tell her he was married, only that he had hopes for advancement on Mygeeto. Her eyes lit up--it seemed some Terraforming Foundation has offered to finance her study of species native to an icy climate--if only she could find dwellings and a lab.

Muuns had no laws explicitly regarding polygamy, only some about ability to support children and expectations of spousal support. Aside from that, he knew Siina was having at least an emotional affair with someone at work. He himself being the son of a second wife and his first son showing no promise in the financial courses he had insisted upon, Caar wondered if a child in a different household might prove his proper heir...

**Author's Note:**

> ...yeah Caar is probably not going about this in a Good way. 
> 
> (incidentally I know a number of physics students who strongly dislike chemistry so that might not be as bad a mark for Caar as he thinks.)


End file.
